Lies
by OnyxEyedOwl
Summary: "A hero can leave.I cannot."
1. Leo

_"A hero can leave.I cannot."Calypso to Leo,House of Hades(pg. 397)_

_._

As she watched him

**L/E/A/V/E**

She wondered

_**W?H?Y?**_

He intrigued her and she wanted to get

**c\l\o\s\e**

To see how he

**T]i]C]k]E]d**

Most of her heroes were

_**A-G-G-N-O-R-A-N-T**_

AND

**C=O=C=K=Y**

AND

**S`T`R`O`N`G**

He was not.

He was

_**D;I;F;F;E;R;E;N;T**_

She thought maybe he would try to

_**T'a'K'e**_

Her with

**H*I*M**

He did

_**O$F$F$E$R**_

It was the

_**T,H,O,U,G,H,T**_

That counted,

**right?**

Not the fact that she

_**COULDN'T**_

_**SHOULDN'T**_

_**WOULDN'T**_

He said that she was

**S^T^R^O^N^G**

To have her heart broken again

He was

_**W#R#O#N#G**_

He said she was a

_**H!E!R!O**_

He was

_**w?R?o?N?g**_

He said he would come back.

He said he loved her.

He said he would give her freedom.

_**HE LIED.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Third story!Check out my other oneshots and don't forget to leave a review. I**f you want to leave a request feel free,but please have a plot ready to go with it.**;)**


	2. The Aftermath

_**Hey guys! This is just to clear everything up, so don't send me confused reviews about BoO. I had to fix that. D: Anyways, it was written before that, so... A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. So here's an explanation! Reviews are appreciated. (Note:It's a very short chapter/piece)**_

_._

_._

_"You said I'm a hero, Leo?"_

_"Yes. You are."Leo said confidently._

_"A hero." Calypso whispered."A person who has heroic qualities or has performed a heroic act and is regarded as a model or ideal. I am not an ideal, Leo. Have you forgotten that hearts cannot heal after thousands of years? Mine is far broken, Leo. Find another lover. I don't want pity, lionheart. Save your strength. Find another who can soothe your cries with her own."_

_"Calypso..."The tinkerer hoarsely cried, tears sparkling at the edges of his eyes._

_"Your heart is still pure, Leo. Let it heal! Let it heal while it still can. Let it lay in one of your inventions. It is glass. Do not let it harden. Let it melt into living flesh."_

_"I can't...I can't just leave you."_

_"I will come. I will leave my home. But I will not stay. Do you understand?"Her voice was so cold, detached and as if he were a stranger._

_"...Yes."_

_._

_Calypso surveyed the remains of the battle around her, brown eyes dull and listless as she noticed a camper helping her injured comerade stand. She sighed._

_"Isn't it a little hopeless?"She inquired, tiredly turning her head to face the praetor beside her._

_"Tiring? Yes. Exhausting? Yes. But not hopeless."_

_"But look! You are wasting the lives of others that you could have saved."_

_"No!"The onyx eyed girl whipped out her blade, fiercely swinging it."It will never be hopeless or pointless. Can you not see? I thought you would have undersztood, of all people. What is the meaning of life if you cannot live? If you cannot love and break through the opression that surrounds us? What have your years at Ogygia taught you?"_

_The Titaness was silent._

_Reyna's eyes softened."Ah."She spoke."It has not helped. All it has done was break your spirit."_

_She reached out and clapsed her friend's hand._

_"What happened?"_

_"Leo. He came back...but not the Leo I knew. I looked for a boy and found a man. I looked for innocence and found resigned spirit. I looked for heart, for __**love-**__but I saw none. And then...he left again."_

_"War does that to the best of us, I'm afraid. There is no cure."_

_._

_Piper jolted in suprise. She craned her head and found Calypso._

_"Cally! How are you?"The girl smiled wearily."Come in, sit. I'm afraid it isn't very neat..."_

_"How did you do it?"Calypso leaned forward."How did you learn to love though you were so guarded?"_

_"What? Oh, Calypso..."The daughter of Aphrodite smiled sorrowfully._

_"I can't!"She cried, running her hands through her hair."I can't! The years of heartbreak and pain have come rushing back. Why can't I love? __**Why?**__"_

_Piper glanced at her hands, twisting the bandage."He's gone now, Calypso. I don't know. I never imagined that he would be..."_

_"Tell me about him. Did he ever love me?"_

_"I'm so sorry, Calypso..."_

_"__**Just tell me!**__"And then it came, all of it, and the reality struck her. She cried, and Piper rubbed soothing circles on her back, murmuring comfortingly. "I feel as if I'm deluding myself, living in a fantasy. I can't live like this. Whenever I'm alone, my mind begins to play the memories when he was here, and I find myself on the beach, doing the same things as Ogygia. There's a fountain, one just like his. There's a garden, just like my island. Is this truth? Is this reality? Or is it a mirage, all of it? I search at night without realizing it, so used to calling him to go to sleep, but I cannot find him. Am I going mad? Will I forever be trapped in memories? Can this be his fault? I cannot find freedom. I will be forever bound."_

_"He loved you, Calypso. At least, I think so. But it may have just been that desperation that war gives us all."_

_._

_._

_**Hopefully, that explains things. I chose Reyna because she was the roman representative of Leo's friend/accquaintance/BFF/other, mainly because he doesn't really know people there, and Piper for obvious reasons. She's an Aphrodite child, plus she was Leo's close friend! About Jason, well all I can say is he's coming up soon...Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
